Uros Jakovljevic
Uros Jakovljevic (SCP-4143) "Child of the Balkans" SCP-4143 is a young, humanoid male from Belgrade, Serbia. standing at approximately 5 foot 6 inches. While SCP- 4143 appears to be normal in shape and size as well as mind. SCP-4143 will use this normality to achieve trust in its victims, it will constantly start conversations with the topic occasionally being in the Balkan Wars, after around 1 month of trust-gain, SCP-4143 will then start by sleep depriving in a way similar to that of SCP-966, in some ways, SCP-4143 victims, nicknamed SCP-4143-V, will begin to experience extremely vivid hallucinations that induce PTSD and uncontrollable acts of rage, which will further deprive the subject and reduce amount of sleep the subject is trying to get. Addendum 1: SCP-4143 was released into Heavy Testing Chamber REDACTED with times 1 D-Class Personnel, SCP-4143 acted in a way unbeknownst to us than we are usually experienced with and immediately began sleep-depriving D-Class 9731 and inducing rapid autism growth in the subject. D-Class 9731 then began slamming his head repeatedly into the wall while saying REDACTED, D-Class 9731 dropped to the floor shortly after, post-testing research done by surgeons revealed he died to extensive head/brain damage and trauma. At the time it was unknown to us that SCP-4143 had and could induce rapid autism to subjects it stalks. Addendum 2: SCP-4143 Escaped Containment Chamber REDACTED following Containment Breach 1-REDACTED, Shortly thereafter MTF Unit 'Eliminator' was sent in to contain SCP-4143 aswell as contain SCP-096, SCP-173, SCP-682 via Acid Immersion, aswell as SCP-106, MTF Unit 'Eliminator' encounted SCP-4143 at 21:43 and began assembling REDACTED Containment Procedure 43-56-REDACTED, SCP-4143 began a conversation with MTF Unit 'Eliminator' based on the Incident occuring at Srebrenica, BiH, Shortly after, we lost contact with MTF Unit 'Eliminator' and found them via REDACTED Camera area, MTF Unit 'Eliminator' then began following SCP-4143 into Heavy Containment Zone REDACTED and then lost contact via camera view from there on. It is to be noted SCP-4143 was found consuming the bodies of MTF Unit 'Eliminator' after 8 hours passed since the Containment Breach, after inducing vivid hallucinations of the genocide at Srebrenica onto the MTF Unit. SCP-41443 Is Serbian Nationalist from Belgrade and (was) a user of the War Aesthetics discord until he was banned for shitpost "I would kill my son if he was homosexual".He was supporting the JVuO.He was most active in Yugoposting.He would have arguments with Yugo nostalgics,commies and Ustashes.Galeb was his main opponent in Yugoposting.He was famous for starting ,,Autisitc fights''.His current status is banned(on 24th of december he got unbanned).According to mixtape it's a perma ban.His is currently trying to get back on the server.He apologized like a bitch and is now unbanned. is gay for draza now Testimony In Regards to Uros "Atilla, do you want my kids to be bitch?" -Uros ,,Abortion should be legal cuz the kid might be a nigger'' - Uros "It's true. I want his kids to be bitch." -Atilla ,,I dont mean by race but the kid might be a nigger'' - Uros